the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Dibbles
"Hah, robots are awesome!" ~Dibbles, most contexts The Pilot Donnie M. Croux, 8 years old, was born from some woman who's probably dead now and left at the doorstep of an inner-city orphanage. He had a lot of good friends there, the caretakers said he was a joy to have around. He picked up the nickname "Dibbles" sometime within his short stay, before suddenly a gigantic mech pod fell in the small wooded patch he and his friends hung out in. Being the group leader, he was the one to inspect it first, and thus was the one lucky enough to recieve the armor. He spent a while discussing with his friends how he should make the robot in question, and finally they decided upon the guardian known as Nox he has today. Open returning to the town, Donnie realized that the world was in danger, and he was the only kid he knew with a robot big enough to fix that. So, with many tearful goodbyes, he and his new friend Nox set out on their adventure. Personality Donnie likes you. He likes everyone, really! He has a laid back, optimistic attitude and a belief that the world is awesome and that giant robots are just the coolest shit since forever. Always looking to help out, do good, or have fun, he's an alright kid. Likes videogames, chocolate milk, and all the things you like. Appearance Donnie is 4' 8-year-old with fair skin, shaggy blond hair, and bright green eyes filled with hope. Relations & Allies Donnie likes everyone. He wants to be your friend. Well, I mean, you are his friend, right? I mean, you're so cool! We should hang out! Also he uses his nigh-impenetrable mech to transport goods through hazardous terrain for the Thunderbirds. =The Suit= Donnie's suit, christened "Nox" after 30 minutes of sitting in the woods with his friends putting random cool words into Google Translate in Latin, is a sentient guardian robot with intelligence somewhere close to that of a dog. Well, smarter than a dog, but certainly not up to par with a normal person. Nox, notably, has no form of controls. Donnie opts to walk next to or sit on top of it in most situations, only entering the cockpit located deep in its "mouth" when things get especially dangerous. Nox instead can follow complicated commands thanks to its sentience, and has some sort of method of communicating with Dibbles through low mechanical roaring noises. Lacking any form of communication, the two have opted to staying by each others' sides at all times, and are extremely defendant of one-another: Donnie insiting on Nox's friendliness and utility, and Nox eager to punch any forseen threats to the boy into space. Suit Crunch Nox's build: *Superheavy - 40 *Tauric (Tauros) - 10 *Mobile - 10 *Armored - 5 *Lightweight - 5 *Experimental Armor - 25 *Temperature Resist 2 - 10 *Self-Repair 2 - 15 *Improved Hull - 5 *Pressue Shielding - 15 *Kinetic Servos - 10 *Hopper Legs - 10 *Enhanced Vision - 5 *Navigation - 5 *Vocals - Free *Hydra Nanites - 10 *Sentient AI - 15 *Towing Cable - 5 *Experimental-tier KSM - 25 Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Superheavy Category:PACYOA: AD